A scene from the 4th season
by watergirl1234
Summary: This is my favorite scene from the 4th season. This is when dean comes back from hell and sees Sam with Ruby and Sam is using his power. Another thing: this is in Deans point of view. Another thing: this was a literature assignment so sorry if it sucks. I tried to edit it as much as possible and I tried to use the same words as they do in the episode but some things might be change


A/N sorry if you think this is bad. This is set when dean comes back from hell and the scene is where dean finds out that the whole time he was gone, Sam was using his powers. I hope that you like this! This is my favorite episode in the 4th season. Yes. I have seen more than that. In fact I am up to date on supernatural. I just saw the episode 3 weeks ago. This is a literature assignment so I had to edit it in some spots so it wouldn't be that lame.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural. I wish I owned Sam(Jared Padelecki) and Dean(Jensen Ackles)! Too bad I don't :( if anyone ends up owning them can you PM me?*_^

Where is Sam? He was in the room when I fell asleep, then when I woke up, he was gone. Why is he always getting himself into bad situations where he goes missing for a while, then he doesn't get in contact so I have to look for him. Sam is my brother; I won't just stop looking for him! I may have just gotten back from hell, but I still love my brother. I remember the deal. Sam had been stabbed in the back, and so I asked a Ruthi, demons that make deals, to let Sam live if I get another year with him. When the year is up, I had to go to hell. I don't care if he still hates me from making the deal. I'm his brother. Where is Sam? He has to be around here somewhere. "I'm not telling you anything!" a voice roared from an empty warehouse down the street.

Even though it's dark, I can still see the warehouse. I looked at my phone. 1:34 It! That's just great! I want to continue looking for Sam, but at the same time I want to see what's going on down there. If I go and look to see what's happening down there, I might not ﬁnd Sam until much later. My curiosity getting the best of me, I decided to go see what's going on. I'm only half way there. I can hear voices talking, but I can't make out what they're saying. Looking back down at my watch, the time is 1:40am. I might as well leave this alone. I turned down leaving the warehouse behind. My thoughts drifted back to twenty years ago, when this all started.

20 years ago

_I looked down at my little brother in his crib. Mommy told me that his name is Sammy. She also told me that he is 6 months old today. "Dean, honey, kiss your brother good night and go to bed." I leaned down and kissed Sammy's forehead._

_"Good night Sammy." I say as I walked out of the room after Mommy and Daddy kissed me good night._

_"I'll walk you to bed Dean." I looked back at Daddy who was walking towards me. He picked me up and carried me out of the nursery to my room. I looked out the window as he set me down on my bed. The lights outside were ﬂickering. I pointed out the window to Daddy. He looked up and smiled. "Dean, there is nothing to worry about. You're safe here in your bed. I love you Dean. Good night." he said as he was tucking me in. He kissed my forehead and walked out of my room and closed my door halfway. I listened as she walked he down the stairs and turned on the TV. I closed my eyes and tried to think of all the fun things that Daddy was going to let me do tomorrow. That didn't help me fall asleep, so I sat up and looked around my room at all the toys I have. I suddenly felt very tired. I plopped down on my pillow and drifted off to sleep._

_Clap! I shot straight up in my bed. It was storming outside. The loud sound came again just as light ﬂashed through the sky. I heard Sammy crying and the lights outside my room were ﬂickering. I saw Mommy pass by my door then murmur something when she passed Sammy's nursery. I listened as she walked down the stairs then started running back up. There was shouting and a ﬂash of light and then more yelling. I got up and ran over to where Mommy was screaming. It was coming from Sammy's room. I ran into Daddy, who looked just as scared as I was. We both ran into Sammy's nursery in time to see her lying ﬂat on the ceiling, a red color spreading on her stomach and falling down. Right on to Sammy's forehead._

_After that, a bright, blue light surrounded her and the room turned an orange, red color._

_Daddy handed Sammy to me,"Take Sammy and run! Don't stop, just run outside and stay back from the house!" he yelled. He only looked at me a second before turning back to Mommy. I have to be strong for Sammy. I ran down the stairs, and out the door._

_There were people out on our lawn and a car with lights that ﬂashed red, blue, and white. A big, red ﬁre truck was on our lawn. A man came up to me. "Is this your little brother?" I nodded slowly "we are going to need to see him to see if he has any injuries. Can you hand your brother to me? Can you do that for me, son?" right then Daddy came running outside._

_"Dean !Dean! Where are you?" he ﬁnally saw me and ran over to where Sammy and I were._

_"Is Mommy gonna be okay?" She is still in the house with all of the red stuff coming out._

_Crash! Boom! We all turned around. The window was smashed and more red stuff was on our house. Daddy looked down at me. "Things will never be the same, Dean."_

I shook my head. I don't need to think about the rest of that. I'm smarter now. That was twenty years ago, I was ﬁve then. I remember the promise I made that day. I promised that I would always protect Sam. I smiled. He grew out of the name Sammy at nine. He 'requested' to be called Sam. He was so innocent back then. When he learned about dad's job, he was no longer innocent. My dad started to teach him how to be part of the Hunt. I had known about Dad's job since he started. It was always my job to watch over Sam when Dad was away. When we were in hotel rooms, Dad would be gone for two weeks at a time. Being a hunter, you don't usually have time to do anything else. Hunting consumes your time.

The bad things about being a hunter are no pay, no thanks, on the road all the time, never staying in one place, staying in cheap hotels, and only eating fast food. The fast food can be tiring all the time but, it's food. "You can just go to hell! Then you-" I heard the same voice again then it was cut off by his screaming. I turned around and ran down the street to the person screaming. I can look for Sam after I help this man.

"Just tell me where she is!" a voice different from the ﬁrst voice yelled. He sounded eerily similar to my brother.

"I ain't gonna tell you nothing!" the ﬁrst man's voice yelled. I was getting closer and closer to the warehouse.

"Just tell us where Lilith is, and we'll let you go." a woman's voice said. I don't recognize her voice.

"All of you will die! When Lilith rises, she will turn all of you worthless humans into slaves for the demons! The humans don't stand a chance! And you S-" he was cut off again. Only this time, it sounded like he was being choked. Then he started talking again just as I turned the corner. I was about to barge in, when I saw who was torturing the man. My brother. He also had a girl with black hair and a look on her face that was almost like she was concentrating on something. I could see through the bared window what was going on. A human possessed by a demon is strapped to a chair, and Sam and the girl are standing in front of him.

"Tell me about those long months without your brother. Tell me about all the things you and this demon bitch do in the dark." She glanced up at Sam. Then back down to the demon. "Well?" he asked, smirking like he had won the lottery. Then Sam's hand flung up. He had a look of concentration on his face. I saw the man coughing. Black smoke coming out of his mouth. He was almost choking on it. When it was finally all out of his mouth, he sat there unconscious. The girl looked up at Sam, smiling. Sam didn't see it because he was concentrating on getting the black smoke into the ground, and back in hell.

I don't know what came over me in that instant. I ran in there. Both of them looked up at me, surprised and scared. It was probably the look on my face that made them scared. "Hello Dean" I don't recognize her, but if she is a demon, then the only demon that Sam would get help from is my least favorite person.

"Ruby." I snarl. Why does she keep getting in the way? I don't understand why he trusts her so much. She is a demon. The same thing that we hunt down. I look over at her. In that moment I couldn't hate any one more than I hate her. She must be the reason why Sam is using his powers again. I run over to her and slam her against the wall. The next thirty seconds was a blur of knifes and fists. Sam stopped me from stabbing her.

"Stop it. Both of you." Sam shouted at us. He saw us both glaring at each other. "Ruby? I think it's best if you go. Take the man to the E.R." Thank you! I almost shouted, eager to make her leave. I needed to have a chat with my little brother. As soon as she left, I turned to Sam. I could tell he was sorry, but sorry doesn't cut it anymore. I don't care if he has demon blood in him or not. It's his choice whether or not to use the powers that come with it. I walked out of the warehouse, leaving Sam standing there, calling out my name.

When I walked into the hotel room after my walk, to clear my head, I saw Sam seated at the table reading a book. Typical Sam. He stood up when he saw me. I took my bag and set it on my bed, knowing that Sam is staring at me. "What are you doing, Dean?" He asked me in a low voice. I didn't answer; I just continued to put my clothes into my bag. "Are you leaving?" I looked up at him.

"Yes Sam. I am leaving since you would rather have Ruby, a demon, around then your own brother. So, yes I am leaving." I looked up at him momentarily before looking around the room for anything else of mine. I walked past Sam to get my keys to my car, which were on the table. As I walked passed him, he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Dean wait-" I didn't let him finish before I punched him in the face. I couldn't take all of the anger inside me anymore. I needed to let my anger out. He looked back up at me, "Satisfied?" he asked. I punched him again. I needed to get the message through his head that what he is doing is wrong. When he looked back up, I could see that his nose was bleeding. "I guess not." he answered his question while wiping his nose clean. Doesn't he get it?

"Do you even know how far from normal you've gone? How far from human? If I didn't know you, I would want to hunt you. I'm guessing that that's what the other hunters will think if they find out. Just like that you will go from a hunter to the monsters that we hunt." When I was done ranting, I took a deep, calming breath. And looked into his eyes. I can tell that he's sorry, but sorry just won't cut it in this situation. Now that I'm here telling him this, I need to get something else off my chest. "Sam," I looked around then sat down on the bed closest to the door. I watched as he sat on the bed that is right next to the wall, facing me. "Why do you trust Ruby so much?" I can see a pained expression on his face. "Why do you trust her more than you trust me?" I need to know why he trusts her. She is a demon! This means that he trusts a demon more than his own human brother. I have been like a father to him his whole life. When dad couldn't look after him, I did. Now that Dad is gone, it is my responsibility to protect Sam and help him. He finally looked up at me.

"I trust her so much because," he stopped and looked around. I motioned for him to continue. "Because she saved my life." He took a deep breath and looked away again. I sat there shocked.

What?


End file.
